A Tiki Scare is No Fair
A Tiki Scare is No Fair is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the twenty-third overall. Premise Mystery Inc.'s package vacation of Hawaii is interrupted by a witch doctor, who warns the tourists and natives of the coming wrath of the god, Mano Tiki Tia. The gang explores the area for clues, running repeatedly into the Witch Doctor and a fifty-foot stone idol of Mano Tiki Tia. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying a luau, courtesy of John Simms, a local reporter who is giving them a tour of the Hawaiian islands. Shaggy is not looking forward to tomorrow's destination, though: a haunted village in the mountains. Mr. Simms is taken aback: that's not part of his tour, and he warns Shaggy against going up into it. Just after he delivers this warning, ghost drums begin to beat and a frightening, masked figure appears: a witch doctor warning them to leave the sacred grounds of Mano Tiki Tia. The villagers scatter and Shaggy finds himself alone. Shaggy races to a local hang out where he finds Freddy and the girls and tells them of the apparition and the disappearance of everyone—including Scooby and Mr. Simms. Returning to the scene of the luau, the gang find Scooby hiding inside a drum. They also spot an old man, who suddenly vanishes. Following a set of footprints, they find themselves up in the haunted village, where they are separated from each other by trapdoors. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are spotted and chased by the witch doctor but escape into the jungle, where they find an airplane (complete with wire-activated skeleton) that has been carefully rigged up to look like a crash. They manage to reunite with Freddy and Daphne, who have meanwhile found oysters and pearls in one of the abandoned shacks. They spot the old man down in the lagoon, and there is an underwater chase that ends in a hidden cavern leading back to the village. Back in the village, the giant stone statue of Mano Tiki Tia comes to life and chases the gang from shack to shack. They escape, and Shaggy and Scooby even put a scare into the Witch Doctor when they fall into and then emerge from the jungle. That gives Freddy the idea of trapping the Witch Doctor: Using ghost drums, they'll lure him to a place where he'll see his reflection in a fun-house mirror, scaring him back down a path and into a covered pit. But the Witch Doctor finds Shaggy and Scooby playing the drums. In the ensuing chase, Shaggy and Scooby wind up on top of the mobile statue, blinding it; it catches the Witch Doctor and falls into the pit. The Witch Doctor is exposed as John Simms, who was trying to scare the villagers away from his pearl-poaching operation. The old man appears: he is actually a young police lieutenant working undercover, and in gratitude for the help they've given him, he pays for one last party for the gang. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Old man * Lt. Tomoro Villains: * Witch Doctor * John Simms * Mano Tiki Tia * John Simms's henchman Other characters: * Hawaiians * Wild boar * Wild boar piglets * Tarzan (Shaggy) * Jane (Velma) * Cheeta (Scooby) * Bats Locations * Hawaii ** Volcano ** Village ** The Pineapple Parlor ** Ancient village *** Underwater cavern Objects * Oyster shells * Pearls * Plastic vines * Poi * Other miscellaneous food * Malt * Scooby Snack * Shaggy's spoon * Mr. Simms's camera * Drums * Witch Doctor's staff * Pineapple Parlor entrance door * Newspaper * Wooden torch * Mr. Simms's hat * Straw * Chairs * Drawer * Skeleton * Tripwire * Log * Bathtub * Scrub brush * Plates * Leaves making Scooby and Shaggy look like a monster * Trick amusement park mirror * Palm leaves hiding mirror * Mask worn by Scooby * Witch Doctor mask * Phonograph * Scooby's wheeled surfboard Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Plane * Mano Tiki Tia Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl; Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper; Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia; Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk; Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson; Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * This is the second episode of the series, after Mystery Mask Mix-Up, to have a defined setting. * This is the first known time that the gang goes to Hawaii. * This is the only season 2 episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! to not have chase music. * This is the second episode to use coloured screen transitions, after Haunted House Hang-Up. * A Tiki refers to large wood and stone carvings of humanoid forms in Central Eastern Polynesian cultures of the Pacific Ocean. The term is also used in Māori mythology where Tiki is the first man. * This is the second episode, after Decoy for a Dognapper, to a have a witch doctor as the primary villain. * Shaggy puts a twist on the "Scooby-Doo, where are you?" catchphrase (which he had already said beforehand) by instead asking rhetorically, "Scooby-Doo, where were you?" when he finds him hiding in a drum case. * This episode contains a rare occurrence in which Scooby refers to Shaggy as "Shag". * This is the first time Fred, Daphne, and Velma blurt out "Zoink!" * This is the first time Shaggy begs for a Scooby Snack at the same time Scooby is offered one, although the former isn't actually offered one; he previously swiped one of Scooby's snacks in Decoy for a Dognapper. * Daphne isn't the danger-prone one in this entire episode, Velma, instead, stands on a hidden passage in the floor. * There is another instance of how a rigged skeleton (or in some cases just a skull) may be, in fact, real. Miscellaneous * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 (Shaggy). * Disguises: Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby as Tarzan, Jane and Cheeta, respectively; Scooby as hula dancer. * "Zoink" count: 3 (Fred, Daphne, and Velma). * "Zoinks" count: 10. * "Rikes" count: 2. Cultural references * Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby dress up as characters from Tarzan. Adaptations * The Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode, The Night the Clown Cried, makes a reference to Mano Tiki Tia. Unlike A Tiki Scare is No Fair, this version did not happen in Hawaii, but the gang's hometown of Crystal Cove. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The lining around the top of Scooby's collar turns brown a couple of times as Shaggy tells Mr. Simms about the non-part of the tour the rest of the gang want to go to and how there won't be a luau there. * Daphne's nose is missing when Shaggy crashes into the Pineapple Parlor. * When Velma asks Shaggy where Mr. Simms and Scooby are, Daphne's pantyhose are missing. * When the gang is first seen in the Mystery Machine to go find Scooby, Shaggy is seen with a map in his hand, but in the next scene it disappears from his hands. * Whilst in the Mystery Machine on the way to find Scooby, Velma has three freckles under each eye, which are not apparent in any other scene. * When Scooby flipped the drum he was hiding in, before the lighter blue was above the darker blue. After he flipped it, the colors remained the same position when it should have been the darker blue above the lighter blue. * When Scooby barks in agreement after Shaggy decides to help find Mr. Simms after all, his neck separates a little from his collar letting the green from Mystery Machine behind him poke through. * When Scooby listens to Daphne say that the jungle won't be a problem with his keen-tracking nose, the gap in his collar is teal when it should be his brown fur. * Daphne's pantyhose are missing in the couple of shots shown of Velma carrying them all away after Scooby and Shaggy's tracking leads them to the old man. * When Scooby first says "Rikes!" after seeing the bats, his mouth doesn't move. * The wild boar's eyes change from whitish-red sclera when it first jumps out the bushes, then to flesh-coloured sclera and pinkish pupils when Shaggy begins to run away, then going back to red sclera, but with black pupils added when it was about to charge, and then finally when it does charge at him and Scooby its sclera switches to a pinkish. * The piglets also start from whitish-red when they walk out from the bushes to flashing completely white when they run over Scooby and Shaggy. * Scooby is a lot bigger than he should be at the end of his hula dancing, right before the Witch Doctor presses the trap wall button. * The whole time the gang is underwater, Daphne's headband is missing. * When Shaggy asks what they're going to do after being trapped between Mano Tiki Tia and the Witch Doctor, Daphne's mouth disappears. * When Mano Tiki Tia picks up, and then puts down, the shack with the gang in it, Daphne's scarf is missing. * When Scooby and Shaggy use the house with the trap wall, the wall in front of the camera is missing. * When Velma says it's strange how the Witch Doctor could get "shook up by a jungle creature," Daphne's pantyhose are missing. * Once unmasked, the Witch Doctor returns to the complexion of Simms himself, having been darker for the rest of the episode. * Simms's teeth are flesh-coloured when he refuses to say anything after Fred tries to get him to agree to what he did. * At the end of the episode, Scooby shouts "Yow!" whilst surfing, without moving his mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the Witch Doctor first appears, his skull staff has grass on it, but then for the rest of the episode, there is no grass on the staff. One in-universe explanation could be that the first time the Witch Doctor was seen it was actually Mr. Simms's henchman. Mr. Simms could've removed the grass once he took over. * The Witch Doctor should've made it clearer to which village was to be stayed away from because it's not the village Scooby and Shaggy had the luau on, it was the one with the secret underwater cavern, which would make more sense since this was the village Shaggy was talking about going to with the gang right before he made his warning. * It's unknown what happened to the villagers who fled. It's possible they just went to another village (depending on whether they stayed together). * The Pineapple Parlor is conspicuously empty of other customers, despite there being one other car outside besides the Mystery Machine (although this could possibly be a staff vehicle). * From the side-view of the Mystery Machine as it drives back to the village, Shaggy is holding a map, but when the camera changes to the front of the van, the map is gone. Shaggy's need for a map would be unnecessary as he didn't need one finding the Pineapple Parlor so he probably wouldn't need one to just go back in the direction he came from. * Mr. Simms's name is conspicuously put at the top of the newspaper, likely so it would be seen by the audience, right where the name of the paper itself would be (since Velma was reading from the front page). When Velma reads about the sighting, a caption and picture about it is seen at the back. It's unknown what side it was on when the camera switched to a close-up of the image. When the camera returns to holding it, the words and picture have gone. * Lt. Tomoro, in his old man disguise seems to enjoy scaring the kids. Since he's supposed to be innocent, this could only be to make him look more suspicious to the audience. He also growls when they find him in the river. Maybe he thought he was doing it for their own good? * Of all the objects to use Scooby out of, Shaggy using him as a club is probably the most inhumane. * Due to toon physics, Shaggy can survive unharmed being run down by a wild boar, and falling out of a tree with Scooby and Velma landing on top of him. * Simms (as the Witch Doctor) does not appear to be very intelligent or perceptive (especially strange for a journalist/tour guide), as he falls for Velma, Shaggy and Scooby's disguises, and is also easily scared by Shaggy and Scooby covered in leaves. ** Villains in costumes can be easily fooled. * Fred states "That's the way out... I hope." having only just arrived in the cavern. * The wheels under Mano Tiki Tia's feet were visible the whole time, only being noticed by the gang once it was turned over. Not only that, but they didn't hear the its mechanical movements. The weight of the statue should've made tracks in the ground as it moved, as it wasn't riding along a pavement. * It was never explained who set up the fake plane crash (and why). One would imagine it was Simms and his henchman trying to make the village look more dangerous and frightening. * The gang is at the top of Mano Tiki Tia when it's caught with the Witch Doctor in its arms, but Velma and Daphne are suddenly at Mano Tiki Tia's feet when the former replies to Shaggy that it's just a parade float, and then they are quickly back at its head again as Fred gives the exposition. * Simms's henchman seems to pop out of Mano Tiki Tia, despite the fact that it looked perfectly intact, which itself would seem implausible. One reason could be he stuck out due to being dazed and/or exhausted from Mano Tiki Tia tipping over and falling into the pit. * When Shaggy says "But Simms was at the Luau with us!", Velma says "No," when in fact, he was. It is likely she answered to the gist of Shaggy's statement rather than exactly what he said. * In the close-up shot of Lt. Tomoro telling the gang he'll take care of their last day, he's given much more detail, but looks a lot older. He also looks different at the party. * It is unknown how Simms and his henchman made their skin look dark while disguised as the Witch Doctor. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU Category:Cases set in Hawaii Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes